


A Collection of My Drarry Drabbles

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, M/M, drarry drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Here's a collection of a bunch of my drarry drabbles that I feel like are too short to publish on their own!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	A Collection of My Drarry Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Are you high?” - “I’m just so fucking tired.”

Draco stared long and hard at the wall, looking like his eyes were trying to process things before his face lit up again before he exclaimed, “What! What if... I,” His brain took a second to restart again before continuing, “possibly added some mugwort to the potion earlier, that could of done something!”

Nearing the end of the sentence, Draco started to fade out again. It was nearly some ungodly hour in the morning now and the music was still blasting from the doorway, making the patio that was already reaching its maximum capacity somehow feel even more crowded. 

“Honey, are you high?” Harry asked after Draco chuckled at nothing for the 10th time.

Draco looked to the side like he was forcing his brain to recount the evening’s endevors just to double check before his eyes relaxed as the last amount of energy got sucked out of him, “I’m just so fucking tired.”

“I can find somewhere more quiet for you if you want to sleep for a bit.”

“Yes. No. I mean.” Draco stood silent for a second before his thought came back. “You can’t just sleep at a party, it’s impo-impalid- it’s rude.” 

Draco sighed, scooting over slightly to Harry so he could rest his head on his shoulder. “Can we just head home?”

“Let’s go.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and lead him behind an open door, far enough out of sight to not cause too much worry to some drunk wanderer who happens to see them apparate away. 

Landing in front of Draco’s apartment, Harry still held onto Draco’s hand as Draco unlocked the door and went immediately to the couch. Harry was planning to head out through the still open door, but the tug on his hand told him that he should reconsider. 

Instead, he followed his hand as Draco pulled him onto the sofa. Slightly relying on the ottoman to keep him up, Harry magicked the door shut before letting his eyes fall shut, his hand still wrapped around Draco’s.


End file.
